1. Field of the Invention
A hand file designed to sharpen the cutting edge of chain saw teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ Nicholson 58,025 Sept. 11, 1866 29-78 Custer 296,487 March 18, 1884 29-78 Piffard 331,324 Dec. 1, 1885 29-78 Anderson et al 3,339,254 Sept. 5, 1967 29-78 ______________________________________
Nicholson discloses a round file of the type most commonly used to sharpen chain saws.
Custer discloses a long flat file, having filing portions along the side edges, a tang at one end and hand hold at the other. Piffard discloses a conventional file having a rounded finger holding end.
The Anderson et al file has been particularly designed for a chain saw in which the floor of the cutter link is flat. Anderson et al has modified the conventional circular file most commonly used on chain saw teeth by cutting off chord sections to produce flattened and smooth upper and lower surfaces with curved side filing edges. The depth of the chord cut determines the angle at which the filing edge section meets the saw tooth edge. The Anderson et al file is partitioned into sections with varying chord cuts so that it may be used with different sized chain saws. It does not have the versatility and maneuverability of the present device, in which all of the filing areas are applicable to all of the cutting teeth of the chain saws.